Forgotten Memories
by DarkEcoOttsel
Summary: This fic is about everyone's favorite meerkat: Timon. There're summaries for each chapter inside so please read it. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Memory Loss

DarkEcoOttsel: Yo, this is my first Lion King fic so please be nice! This fic is stationed right after Lion King 2. Please review after you're done reading! Thanks!  
  
Summary for Chapter One: After it rains for days in the Pride Lands, Timon and Pumbaa go out in search for grubs. Instead of grubs, they find...well, read on and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the Lion King characters except Mira. Oh, and of course my Timon plushie. MINE!!  
  
Chapter One ~~ Memory Loss  
  
"Wow, it's really coming down," Kiara commented as she nodded to the steady sheets of rain drenching the Pride Lands.  
  
"Is everyone inside?" Simba asked her as he walked up next to her.  
  
"I think so," Kiara looked over her shoulder and started to count the lionesses that were lying about the cave leisurely.  
  
"I think we're missing two," Kovu said and grinned.  
  
"Who?" Simba asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Agh!" Timon cried from Pumbaa's soaking wet head as he scrambled up the slippery rocks to the shelter of the cave where everyone else was.  
  
"Timon, Pumbaa!" Kiara cried and smiled.  
  
"How'd ya like that?" Timon leaped off Pumbaa's head, got down on all fours and shook the cold water from his fur. "We went out looking for grubs and it started raining!"  
  
"It does that this time of year," Simba said, also smiling.  
  
"I know that!" Timon snapped and shivered. "Whenever it started to rain back at the Pit of Shame (A/N: AKA Timon's old home), we used to scrambled back inside the tunnels and take shelter. Of course, Ma and Uncle Max and everyone else is probably nice and warm back at the oasis."  
  
"You can go back now," Kiara said.  
  
"Yeah, you don't need to baby sit anymore," Kovu gave them a toothy grin.  
  
"I like baby sitting!" Pumbaa grinned. Timon glared at him and continued to shiver.  
  
"I would go back but it looks like I'll be stuck here for a couple more weeks," Timon sighed as he watched the grasslands become soggy and waterlogged. "I suspect that there'll be floods."  
  
"Really?" Pumbaa looked at him.  
  
"Can't ya tell?" Timon asked as he shook the rainwater off his fur.  
  
He was right. The next couple of days, it was still raining as hard as ever. The grasslands were now flooded with ankle high pools of water. The gorge was beginning to fill and several creeks and streams were way beyond their banks. Even the waterhole had grown several feet.  
  
"It's never gonna stop!" Timon cried, visibly frustrated. He glared at the rain clouds from the safety of Pride Rock.  
  
"It's gotta stop soon," Kovu sighed from a corner of the large cave. " We'll run outta food."  
  
"Too late," Pumbaa muttered as he sniffed at some empty beetle shells.  
  
Timon groaned. Then he muttered angrily, "If it doesn't stop, I'm gonna drown myself."  
  
A few days later and a few desperate attempts to stop Timon from jumping into the gorge, the rain finally subsided into a small sprinkle and the sun occasionally poked through the dusty gray clouds. Although it would take a couple more days for the water to recede, that didn't get Timon down.  
  
"C'mon, Pumbaa! Let's go feast!" Timon said happily with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"But, Timon—" Pumbaa started but stopped.  
  
"It's Grub City out there!" Timon leaped onto the warthog's head. "We gotta hurry before those stupid birds come and eat 'em all!"  
  
"Timon, I think you should wait a few more days," Nala said as she looked out at the soaked Pride Lands. "The water is still pretty high."  
  
"We won't go anywhere near the water, right Pumbaa?" Timon said as he grabbed Pumbaa's ears.  
  
"Uh, right."  
  
Nala sighed and Simba whispered in her ear, "You know Timon. Once he's made up his mind, he won't back down."  
  
Nala nodded as she watched the warthog and the meerkat trot off into the Pride Lands. Still, she couldn't settle the feeling of dread in her stomach.  
  
Timon leaped off Pumbaa's head once they were away from Pride Rock. His feet instantly sank into the mud but that only encouraged him.  
  
"This is it, Pumbaa! Prepare to feast like never before!"  
  
"Yeah, this isn't so bad!" Pumbaa said as he rolled in the mud.  
  
Timon rolled his eyes as he walked off to find some delicious grubs and worms that washed up onto the ground. He noticed a couple worms trying to wiggle away from him in the mud, but they only got stuck. He licked his lips and picked one up. He ate it like spaghetti.  
  
"Pumbaa, you're missing the meal," Timon shouted over his shoulder, not bothering to listen for a response. He quickly slurped up the rest of the worms lying around and quickly moved on to look for more.  
  
Timon looked up and saw that he was very close to a flooded creek. But there were more grubs closer to the bank. Glancing back to see if anyone was watching, he quickly ran forward to grab a handful of grubs and worms. Instead, he tripped over something fuzzy and big. He yelped as he nearly went toppling into the still raging water of the creek.  
  
"What's the big idea—" Timon cut himself off as he saw what he tripped over. Lying half in the water half out was a female meerkat, unconscious. She was very pretty and Timon felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he stared at her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Timon?" Pumbaa asked as he trotted up to him. He followed Timon's stare until he looked down and saw the female. "Oh! Who's this?"  
  
"I dunno, I kinda tripped over her," Timon admitted as he stood up. "What should we do?"  
  
"She looks pretty bad," Pumbaa said as he glanced at her. "Why don't we bring her back to Pride Rock?"  
  
"Sure, I guess," Timon shrugged. He waited for Pumbaa to pick her up but the warthog merely stood there. Aggravated, Timon asked, "Well, why don't you pick her up?"  
  
"I might knock her into the water," Pumbaa replied as he nodded towards the river.  
  
Timon sighed as he walked over to the female and gingerly picked her up in both arms. To his surprise, she was a lot lighter than he thought she would be even with waterlogged fur. He climbed onto Pumbaa and they quickly rode off towards Pride Rock.  
  
+++  
  
Kovu looked out over the Pride Lands from the cave. His gaze was averted when he saw two familiar objects running towards him.  
  
"Timon, Pumbaa, there you are..." Kovu trailed off when he saw something in Timon's arms. When they came closer, he saw that it was another meerkat.  
  
"Hey, Kovu, we gotta problem!" Timon shouted as Pumbaa trotted up to him. Timon slid off the warthog's head gently so he wouldn't disturb the female.  
  
"Timon, who's that?" Kovu asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"I-I dunno!" Timon said, his voice rising shakily. "I found her by the water and—"  
  
"What's going on?" Kiara asked as she walked up behind Kovu. She noticed the unconscious female and gasped.  
  
"Oh, my! Timon put her on the ground!" Kiara ordered and Timon quickly did as she said. The Kiara said, "Put your head to her chest to see if she's breathed in water!"  
  
Timon hesitated but quickly lowered his head and listened. He heard some sloshing around when she took ragged breaths.  
  
"Uh, I hear water," Timon looked up.  
  
"What does that mean?" Pumbaa asked quickly, noticing Kiara's horrified look.  
  
"It means if the water doesn't come out, she could never wake up," Kiara replied.  
  
"What should we do?!" Timon asked frantically.  
  
"Not 'we'," Kovu said, "you."  
  
"Me? What can I do?"  
  
"Uh, mouth-to-mouth?" Kiara suggested.  
  
Timon's jaw dropped and his left eye twitched. "But why do I have to—"  
  
"Your mouth is the smallest," Kovu replied. "And every second you waste may be one second off her life."  
  
Timon gulped and looked back at the female, who had almost stopped breathing. Then he slowly lowered his head towards hers.  
  
Everyone was silent as Timon's lips were less than an inch than the female's. Then they blinked when the female opened her eyes and found herself staring into Timon's.  
  
"GYAA!" Timon cried in shock as he scrambled backwards. Instead of the female reacting the same way, she flipped over onto her side and began to vomit water and bile.  
  
"Hey, a-are you okay—" Timon started.  
  
"Fine," she said when she stopped vomiting. "I think."  
  
"Well, uh, what's your name, Miss?" Pumbaa asked once she had recovered a bit.  
  
"It's...uh," the female looked very confused and she tapped her head. "I-I think its Mira."  
  
"What do you mean 'think'?" Timon asked once he had recovered from the shock.  
  
"I can't remember...anything."  
  
"Anything...?"  
  
~~~ to be continued ~~~  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Ha! Cliffhanger! Sorry people, but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. It depends on the reviews I'll get! TTFN! 


	2. Past Revealing Dreams

DarkEcoOttsel: Yaay, I'm back with another chapter! Thankies to those who reviewed or just plain read the story. Now on with chapter 2! By the way, while I wrote this I was listening to the Lion King soundtrack. It inspired me a little so I send my thanks Disney Records!  
  
Summary for Chapter Two: Not much happens in this chapter except Timon and Pumbaa take Mira to Rafiki to see if anything can be done about her memory back. Plus, a horrible cliffhanger! Suffer slowly!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Mira.  
  
Chapter Two ~~ Past Revealing Dreams  
  
"So you can't remember anything but your name?" Kovu asked once things settled down a bit.  
  
"I'm not even sure if it's my name," Mira said sadly. "But, yes, that's the only thing I remember."  
  
"Do you even know where you are?" Timon asked.  
  
Mira gave him a tired glance. "What part of ' I don't remember anything' do you not understand?"  
  
Everyone except Timon snickered.  
  
"Well, Mira, maybe we can help you," Kiara smiled.  
  
"How?" Mira asked eagerly.  
  
"There's Rafiki—" Pumbaa started but Timon quickly cut him off.  
  
"That loony monkey?! He sent me off on a crazy mission of chasing metaphors!" Timon cried angrily.  
  
"Yeah, but it paid off, didn't it?" Kovu asked, a small grin escaping.  
  
Timon was about to reply but he couldn't think of anything to say so he sighed instead.  
  
"Fine, get the monkey over here and we'll see what happens," Timon said in defeat.  
  
"Sorry, but you're gonna have to get him," Kiara said. "We have to go check out the Pride Lands to see if anything's wrong."  
  
Timon sighed again as he turned to Pumbaa. He leaped onto his head and turned to look at Mira, who was looking out at the Pride Lands, which was slowly drying out under the harsh sun.  
  
"You coming?" Timon asked her and she looked at him. She eyed the warthog wearily but silently got on behind Timon. She held onto him as they trotted off towards Rafiki's tree, just barely visible over the horizon.  
  
Kovu looked at Kiara with suspicion once they were out of earshot. "Why'd you send them off? Simba and Nala already took the lionesses out."  
  
"I know," Kiara grinned. "Just let them go. Trust me."  
  
+++  
  
Once they were a distance away from Pride Rock, Pumbaa looked up at Timon, who had his sights set out on the horizon.  
  
"Hey, uh, Timon?" Pumbaa asked. "Is Miss Mira okay? She's been awfully quiet."  
  
Timon looked over his shoulder and saw that she was asleep. He turned back to Pumbaa and replied, "I think she's sleeping. Just keep your mind on getting to the monkey's place."  
  
"Okay," Pumbaa said quietly. He was silent for the rest of the trip.  
  
Timon sighed and he blinked when he felt Mira tighten her grip around his stomach. He thought she must be dreaming.  
  
Mira was indeed dreaming but it was not a pleasant one.  
  
~~~ Mira's Dream ~~~  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!"  
  
"Zuki! Take Mira and run back to the tunnels! Hurry!"  
  
"B-but Mum—"  
  
"Hurry, the hyenas are coming! GO!"  
  
A young male meerkat was running with a younger female meerkat's paw in his. He was obviously older than she was.  
  
The male, Zuki, gasped as a hyena growled nearby. He only tightened his grip on his little sister's hand and ran faster.  
  
"Zuki, stop! I can't run as fast as you and my feet hurt!" the female complained.  
  
"We have to make it back to the tunnels, Mira!" Zuki responded as he continued to run.  
  
Mira, a lot younger than she was now, screamed as a hyena stepped in front of them, blocking their path. Zuki stood protectively in front of her.  
  
"Alright, the two for one special!" the hyena laughed. "Let's see, which one should I eat first?"  
  
"How about none?!" Zuki shouted as he grabbed Mira and ran between the hyena's legs, quickly making a break for the tunnel. It was only a few feet away. They could make it—  
  
His thoughts were cut off as the hyena lunged at them, ready to eat. Zuki quickly shoved Mira into the tunnel opening and shut his eyes.  
  
"Zuki!!" Mira screamed from inside the tunnel. All she heard as a response was snapping of jaws and the tearing of flesh. At last came a sickening snap and then silence.  
  
~~~ End of Dream ~~~  
  
"Choking...not breathing!" Timon gasped as Mira suddenly tightened her grip around his abdomen very tightly. Then she screamed and opened her eyes.  
  
"Woah!" Pumbaa, shocked by the scream, came to a stop.  
  
"W-what's the matter?!" Timon cried once she released him from her death grip. "What's wrong?!"  
  
Mira clenched her fists and tried to steady her beating heart, which was going a mile a minute. Ignoring Timon's question, she tried to focus on her dream but it had vanished from her memory when she woke up quickly. Now she could only hear the terrifying sound of the hyena's laughter ringing in her ears.  
  
"Hello, Timon to Mira!" Timon cried, waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked and looked at him through her emerald eyes, which were quickly filling with tears. Timon instantly regretted snapping at her.  
  
"Miss Mira, what's wrong?" Pumbaa asked her.  
  
"N-nothing," she replied as she quickly wiped the salt tears away. " Mister...uh, I never got your names."  
  
"I'm Pumbaa!" Pumbaa grinned. He nodded towards Timon and said, "This is my buddy Timon."  
  
"Nice to meet you both," Mira nodded and forced a smile. "Thanks for taking me to this monkey person, too. Who is he anyway?"  
  
"Uh, he's Simba's family's friend," Timon said slowly, obviously trying to register this. "He can be kinda weird and he talks in metaphors."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Speaking of him, we're here," Pumbaa said, staring up at the huge tree where Rafiki lived. He sat down to the two meerkats could slide off.  
  
"Okay, so now what?" Timon asked, staring up at the tree as well.  
  
"You two are gonna have to go up there," Pumbaa said. "I'm not good at climbing trees."  
  
"Oy," Timon sighed. He looked at Mira and asked, "Are ya up to the challenge?"  
  
"I live for challenges," Mira grinned as she cracked her knuckles. She began scrambling up the tree, sinking her claws into the thick bark. Timon quickly followed and soon they were both inside the tree looking around at all the neat stuff.  
  
"Wow," Timon said in awe. "So this is where that crazy monkey hangs out all the time."  
  
"Who are you calling crazy, huh?" Rafiki cried as he landed next to the two. The yelped in response.  
  
"Ah!...hahaha," Timon chuckled weakly. "Look, ah, she needs your help." He pushed Mira towards him. "She can't remember anything. Can ya help her?"  
  
"Hmm," Rafiki stared hard at her until he whirled around and grabbed his stick. He waved it over her head and whacked her on the head with it.  
  
"OW! What's your problem?!" Mira shouted as she rubbed her head.  
  
"There's nothing I can do."  
  
"What?" Mira and Timon said in unison.  
  
"Memory loss is something that must return on its own," Rafiki replied.  
  
"But what if it doesn't return?" Timon asked quietly.  
  
Mira gulped. How would she spend the rest of her life not knowing who she truly was?  
  
"It will return eventually." Rafiki smiled a little. "It will take time and patience."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Mira muttered as she turned to leave. Timon quickly caught up with her and stopped her.  
  
"You're just gonna leave like that?" Timon asked quietly, snapping his fingers.  
  
"He said there's nothing he can do," Mira replied. "What else can I do?"  
  
Timon hesitated. He tried to think of something—anything that might help her. A thought popped into his head, although it wasn't really one that would help her memory.  
  
Timon smiled and said, "I've gotta idea. C'mon, we need to get back to Pride Rock."  
  
"What—" Mira asked, raising a brow. "Why?"  
  
"Well, if we're gonna say goodbye and all," Timon said as he began to climb down the tree where Pumbaa was waiting at the bottom.  
  
"Huh?" Mira asked. She began to climb down quickly and soon she was back on Pumbaa's head with Timon. She looked at Timon and asked, "Why're we gonna say goodbye to everyone?"  
  
"Until you remember everything, you won't have anywhere to go, right?" Timon asked. "So you can stay at my colony until then."  
  
"A-wha?" Mira stuttered. "B-but—"  
  
"So I take it Miss Mira didn't get her memories back?" Pumbaa asked.  
  
"Naw," Timon said. "Just take us back to Pride Rock, pal, and we'll figure the rest out then."  
  
"Okay!" Pumbaa said as he turned around and began to trot back towards Pride Rock.  
  
"But, Timon, what if I'm not accepted?" Mira asked quietly.  
  
"Aw, Ma will love ya." Timon shooed the question away with a wave of his paw.  
  
"But what about the alphas?" Mira said in a small voice. "Won't they—"  
  
"Ma is tha alpha female," Timon said and rubbed his chin. "I think."  
  
"If your mother is the alpha female then your father is the alpha male," Mira pointed out. "Right?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad WAS the alpha male," Timon said with a hint of bitterness and sadness in his voice. "But he's dead. He died when I was young."  
  
"Oh," Mira said, inwardly smacking herself for bringing up sad memories. " Sorry."  
  
"Feh, it's no biggie," Timon said without looking at her.  
  
"I was just wondering...since your father is gone, wouldn't that make you the alpha male?"  
  
Timon blinked. Him—an alpha male? He never though of it that way before. Does that mean he's some sort of king like Simba and he'll have to take up certain duties like Simba? What would happen to his freedom? Then a sudden thought entered his head that he remembered Uncle Max saying a while back.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm technically not the alpha male yet," Timon couldn't help but smile. "I have to find someone I want to be with for the rest of my life first. Until then, Ma's still in charge."  
  
"Oh. I see," Mira said and she also cracked a grin.  
  
"That's why you'll have to take it up with Ma. I doubt she'll say no."  
  
"I see," Mira said and nodded. "Where do you live?"  
  
"In an oasis called Hakuna Matata."  
  
"Hakuna Ma-WHAT-a?"  
  
"It means no worries," Pumbaa began to sing.  
  
"Pumbaa, stop living in the past," Timon said and sighed. Of course he would have that song stuck in his head for the rest of the day now.  
  
"I wish I could remember my past," Mira said quietly as she looked out over the savanna.  
  
"Ah, don't worry, Miss Mira," Pumbaa said politely. "You'll remember eventually."  
  
"Sure, but ' eventually' could mean forever," Mira said in a dull, flat tone. Then she said in a higher tone, "I don't think I could go on forever not knowing who I truly am!"  
  
Timon staid silent. He didn't know what to say, really. He was never too good at comforting someone, even his mother. Besides, knowing him, he'd say something stupid.  
  
+++  
  
Half an hour later, Timon was suffering from fatigue. He was just nodding off when he thought he heard something. It was soft at first, and then grew a little louder. Mira was humming a song quietly but her melody was just as soothing even if she was shouting it.  
  
After the humming trailed off, Timon opened his mouth to ask her a question. Pumbaa beat him to it.  
  
"That's a nice song, Miss Mira," Pumbaa said. "Is it from your past?"  
  
"It must be," Mira sighed. "How else would I know it?"  
  
"Are there words to go with it?" Timon blurted suddenly.  
  
"I don't remember," Mira said finally. "I wish I knew."  
  
"Well, maybe if you try to remember," Timon started.  
  
"Don't you think I've tried?" Mira asked, her tone rising steadily. "Do you know how frustrating it is not to know who you are or where you came from?!"  
  
"Jeez, sor-ry!" Timon muttered. "I was just gonna say that maybe if you thought about smaller things, your memory will come back slowly."  
  
Mira thought this over and realized Timon was right. It was worth a shot. Then she remembered some sort of dream she had. She remembered hyenas laughing and then—  
  
"Oh!" Mira yelped as small parts of her dream came flowing back inside her head.  
  
"What? What is it?" Timon stiffened.  
  
"I-I remember!" Mira cried as she put a hand to her head.  
  
"Great! Remember what?" Pumbaa asked.  
  
"The dream I had," Mira answered.  
  
"Oh," Timon's smile disappeared. "So?"  
  
"It was about my...family I think," Mira scratched her head and a look of confusion crossed her face.  
  
"Ohh," Timon said as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to share it with us?" Pumbaa asked.  
  
"I only remember parts of it," Mira began. "But...I had a mom and dad and an older brother. I dunno where I lived—probably underground—but there were hyenas. I think...my brother died. I-it was my entire fault. I wasn't fast enough!" Mira was becoming spastic now, tears flowing down her cheeks as she continued, "He-he saved my life by sacrificing his! He-he's dead!!"  
  
Timon saw how frustrated she was becoming and the fresh tears flowing down her face. He wanted to tell her to stop but every time he tried, she would continue. He did the only thing he thought of: he grabbed her and held her tightly in an embrace.  
  
Mira stopped. She blinked as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks and drip onto Timon's chest.  
  
"T-Timon?" Mira whispered.  
  
Timon pulled away and looked her in the eye. He said sternly, "Mira, if you don't wanna tell us something, then you don't have to! We're not making you do anything! Just tell us when you don't wanna do something! We're not THAT evil and heartless."  
  
Mira sniffed and wiped away her tears. Then she smiled at Timon and whispered, "Thanks."  
  
"W-well, enough of that!" Timon said, turning around and blushing a deep red. "I'm getting WAY outta character."  
  
"Ha! You think I cry on a daily basis?" Mira joked.  
  
"Couldn't tell by lookin' at ya there," Timon teased. Mira whapped him on the back of his head playfully. Then there was a loud growl.  
  
"What was that?" Mira asked. Timon shrugged and looked around.  
  
"Sorry," Pumbaa apologized. "I haven't eaten for a while."  
  
"Yeah, now that I think of it," Timon said, leaping off Pumbaa, "I'm kinda hungry, too."  
  
"Me too," Mira said as she slid off Pumbaa. "Any grubs lying around?"  
  
"Let's see," Timon said as he lifted up a rock and grinned. Instead, he found a scorpion.  
  
"Ahh! Scorpion!" Pumbaa shrieked.  
  
"Yum, scorpion!" Mira grinned as she approached it. In one swift moment, she slashed the tail off it and took a bite out of the head. She offered the rest to Timon, who eagerly ate it. (A/N: Yes, meerkats do eat scorpions.)  
  
"Can we find some other grubs?" Pumbaa asked weakly.  
  
"Sure," the two meerkats said in unison.  
  
"What about under that log?" Mira asked, pointing to a dead log not too far off. "There's bound to be lots of bugs and stuff under there."  
  
Timon quickly inspected the log. Pumbaa came over and lifted it out of the way with his tusks, revealing a smorgasbord of bugs.  
  
"Woo!" Timon smiled as he eagerly stuffed himself.  
  
"Lunch is served!" Mira said happily as she popped a grub into her mouth. There was a loud gurgle and everyone looked at her. Mira dropped the grub she was holding.  
  
"Uh..." Timon started but yelped as she keeled over and began to vomit. Everything that went down came right back up.  
  
"Maybe we better get ya home," Timon said as he put a paw on her back.  
  
"I guess that I didn't get all the water out of my stomach," Mira managed to say after she had finished.  
  
"Water and scorpions don't go," Timon said. "I gotta remember that."  
  
"You two finish," Mira said. "Than we can go."  
  
"You guys ain't goin anywhere."  
  
The three spun around and gasped.  
  
~~~ to be continued ~~~  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Ooh, unusually long and a cliffhanger to top it all off. Please review!! TTFN! 


	3. Hyenas and Aroused Questions

DarkEcoOttsel: I'm back! Huzzah! I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Here's chapter three!  
  
Summary for Chapter Three: What're hyenas doing in the Pride Lands?! While Timon, Mira, and Pumbaa nearly escape death, questions are going around. Why do hyenas suddenly show up right after Mira came? Sure, there are questions but are there answers?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Mira.  
  
Chapter Three ~~ Hyenas and Aroused Questions  
  
"Hy-hy-hy..." Timon and Mira stuttered as they stared up at the hyenas. There were only two, but that's still enough to eat two small, defenseless meerkats.  
  
"Well, lookie here," one hyena laughed. "A main meal with desert!"  
  
"What're you guys doing in the Pride Lands?" Timon asked them, trying to sound brave even though he was scared out of his wits.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember," the other hyena asked as he looked at Mira, "Mira."  
  
Mira's eyes widened in shock and horror. She had no idea what they were talking about—she couldn't even remember where she lived for God's sake!  
  
"Mira, what're they talking about?" Timon whispered and looked hard at her.  
  
"I-I dunno," Mira stuttered. "I lost my memory, remember?"  
  
"Oh, come on," a hyena giggled. "How could you forget us?"  
  
"I-I—" Mira muttered, trying not to let her fear show. "I have no idea what you two are talking about. Besides, my name's not Mira, its Lila."  
  
"Yeah," Timon said, catching on. "She's my little sister. And that's our uncle-in-law twice removed." Timon nodded towards Pumbaa nervously.  
  
"How could I ever forget a face like that?" a hyena said as he glared at Mira. "Besides, I heard that Mira's brother died. A long time ago."  
  
"Uh," Mira gulped.  
  
"Hey, maybe if we finish the job, we'll get famous just like..." the other hyena hesitated and looked thoughtful. "Oh, now I remember! Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed! Yeah, that's them."  
  
Timon tensed. He knew those three all to well. Were they lurking around as well?  
  
"Great idea," the other hyena grinned and licked his lips. "I haven't had meerkat for a while."  
  
"Uh, oh..." Timon gasped.  
  
"Get 'em!" one hyena lunged at them and they only had a second to dodge.  
  
"RUN!" Timon shouted as he and Mira jumped onto Pumbaa and the warthog took off for Pride Rock. It was still so far away—they would never make it and the hyenas were quickly catching up.  
  
"Go that way!" Mira shouted as she pointed to the left.  
  
Pumbaa turned as ran through the tall grass. Suddenly, the ground underneath his hooves vanished. All three yelped as they tumbled down a steep hill and smashed into some old elephant bones.  
  
"Great plan," Timon mumbled as he knocked some dirt out of his hair.  
  
"Sorry," Mira shot back as she stood up and looked back at the steep hill where they fell. The hyenas were slowly making their way down, laughing maniacally.  
  
"Oh—" Pumbaa cried as he scrambled up.  
  
"Split up—they won't go after all of us!" Mira shouted as she ran one way. Timon ran another, as did Pumbaa.  
  
"Get the rats!" the hyena shouted to the other.  
  
Pumbaa kept running, leaping over the decaying bones. He glanced back and didn't see anyone following him. He screeched to a halt, wondering where everybody went.  
  
Timon scrambled over and under bones. He knew someone was following him and by the laughing, it was a hyena. He yelped as Mira suddenly appeared next to him.  
  
"We're supposed to split up!" Timon shouted at her.  
  
"Doesn't matter, they're only going after us!" Mira shouted back.  
  
"Oh, great!" Timon sighed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Gotcha!" a hyena shouted as he landed in front of them, blocking their path.  
  
"T-that way!" Timon shouted as he pulled Mira into a thick elephant tusk. The hyenas bit and slashed but the tusk was too thick.  
  
"We're safe," Mira breathed. "For now."  
  
"Not for long!" Timon said in alarm as the bone began to crack underneath them and shatter, sending the two meerkats falling downward into darkness.  
  
+++  
  
She didn't know how much time passed from the time she fell from the time she awoke. All she knew was that she was in pain.  
  
Mira opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything—just the eerie darkness enveloping her like Death itself. She began to panic, feeling around for anything that might help her. Her hands landed on something warm and fuzzy.  
  
"T-Timon?!" Mira cried, her voice no more than a harsh whisper. Indeed, it was Timon's body. But he wasn't moving. She didn't even know if he was breathing.  
  
"Timon! Wake up!" Mira said, a little louder, her voice echoing in the dark. She shook him gently and he moaned. He wasn't dead—thank God!  
  
"Oy," Timon winced and sat up slowly. "Oh great, what a time to die!"  
  
"You're not dead, Timon," Mira said quietly. "I think we just fell."  
  
The two looked up and saw a faint outline of a hole in the ceiling. They stared at it until sunlight suddenly poured in through it, temporarily blinding the meerkats.  
  
"Good—they're not dead!" a hyena laughed. "It's no fun eating a dead animal."  
  
"Oh boy," Timon sighed. He stood up and grabbed Mira's paw, running down the small tunnel where a small light could be seen. The two meerkats stepped out into the sunlight...and fell.  
  
They began sliding down a long backbone until they were shot off at the end. They screamed as they landed in a pile of bones.  
  
"Ooh, dinner and a show!" a hyena said as he stalked towards the bone pile. "Too bad it's almost dinner time."  
  
"Ow...why do WE always fall?! What's next?!" Timon muttered as he climbed out of the bone pile. He pulled Mira out and the two began running again.  
  
"Huh?" the hyenas looked over the bone pile and saw that the meerkats had escaped through the back.  
  
"What're we supposed to do?!" Mira gasped. "We'll never make it out of this graveyard alive!"  
  
"Maybe that's WHY it's called a graveyard!" Timon answered. "But we can't give up!"  
  
"BOO!" one hyena leaped in front of them and the other stood behind them.  
  
"YAGH!" the two meerkats screamed and grabbed onto each other.  
  
"Enough playing," the hyena in front said as he moved towards them.  
  
"Yeah, dinner is served," the other said as he closed in from behind.  
  
Mira was shaking with fear as she tried to hold her tears back. Timon had a protective arm around her but he was just as scared as she was. He shut his eyes and waited.  
  
Suddenly there were several roars coming from all directions. They echoed throughout the graveyard.  
  
"What the—?!" the hyenas yelped as Kovu leaped into view followed by Kiara and some other lionesses. The hyenas gulped and quickly made their getaway.  
  
"K-Kovu, Kiara?" Timon breathed a sigh of relief and released Mira, who looked very relieved.  
  
"Looks like we came just in time," Kiara sighed. "Are you two alright?"  
  
"Well, aside from us being totally scared out of our skins, yeah," Mira said in a shaky tone and flashed them a smile.  
  
"Hyenas, great," Kovu sighed. "Just what we need."  
  
"Timon! Miss Mira!" Pumbaa scrambled up to them and smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
"Yeah, we are too, Pumbaa," Timon smiled uneasily. "It was you who got the lions, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, the hyenas were too busy chasing after you two so I went for help," Pumbaa said and smiled.  
  
"Why were they after you anyway?" Kovu asked.  
  
"Uh, one said he knew me," Mira said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "But I don't remember him. I don't remember any of them."  
  
"Yeah, on of 'em claimed he knew about how her brother died," Timon said, looking at Kovu.  
  
"You had a brother?" Kiara asked Mira.  
  
"I may have. I had this weird dream about a brother and me. He died in the end, though," Mira said quietly.  
  
"So Rafiki didn't help," Kiara said finally. "What're you going to do now?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"She's coming to live in my colony just until she gets her memory back," Timon butted in.  
  
"Ah," Kovu said. "Well, it is quite a place to live."  
  
"You mean living underground?" Mira asked Timon.  
  
"Heck, no!" Timon laughed. "We live in a lush, tropical oasis loaded with grubs and everything else that meerkats love! It's the only place to live."  
  
"I find that hard to believe," Mira replied, folding her arms. "Even without my memory I remember what's real and what's not."  
  
"But it is real, Miss Mira," Pumbaa said.  
  
"I'm still not convinced," Mira insisted. "I'll have to see it to believe it."  
  
"Okay then, if we're gonna go, we better go now," Timon smirked. "Bye, Kovu, Kiara. Tell Simba we said hi and bye."  
  
"Okay," Kiara said slowly and Kovu nodded. "See ya around."  
  
"W-wait, Timon!" Mira said as she ran to catch up with him. "What about the hyenas?"  
  
"Aw, they're long gone," Timon waved it off. "Pumbaa, let's go. Time's a- wasting."  
  
"I hate to say it, Timon, but Mira's right," Kiara said, stepping in front of Timon. "There's bound to be more than two hyenas wandering around."  
  
Timon sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay, so what should we do? I promised Ma I'd be back a while ago."  
  
"Maybe Simba could escort you to the boundary of the Pride Lands," Kovu said. "I'm sure he won't mid spending time with his buddies."  
  
"I guess," Timon said. "But it'll just take more time."  
  
"You gotta learn to relax, Timon," Mira said to him.  
  
"You're right," Timon smiled sarcastically. "I'm starting to sound like my Uncle Max. Let's get back to Pride Rock. The sooner we get there the better."  
  
Once they were out of the elephant graveyard, questions began to stir.  
  
"What are hyenas doing back in the Pride Lands?" one lioness whispered to another.  
  
Mira pretended not to hear anything but she caught every word.  
  
"Yes...it's strange that hyenas start showing up right after that female meerkat comes."  
  
"That's true, true, but what connections would she have with the hyenas? She's only a child!"  
  
"What difference does it make?"  
  
"Still, she claims she lost her memory. How do we know she isn't lying?"  
  
Mira tensed in anger and frustration. She wanted to jump off Pumbaa and give them an earful, but she resisted and continued to listen.  
  
"How do we know that she's not a fibber and an outcast? She could have teemed up with the hyenas to get to Pride Rock!"  
  
"That's also true but what proof do we have?"  
  
That's not true! Mira's mind screamed. I never saw those hyenas in my life! I can't even remember most of my life! Why don't they trust me?  
  
"She could be part of some plan. The hyenas may be using her—"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Timon shouted as he leaped off Pumbaa's back and glared at the two lionesses.  
  
"Timon..." Kovu started but Kiara silenced him with a glance.  
  
"You have no right to talk about Mira that way! You don't even know what she's like! So who are you to point fingers?!" Timon continued to shout.  
  
Mira stared at him in awe. Had he heard everything they were saying about her, too?  
  
"I trust her! Heck, I'd trust her with my life! I believed her when she said she couldn't remember anything and you should, too!"  
  
By the time Timon was done, he was seething with anger and he was panting. He kept his eyes glued to the shocked faces of the two lionesses. He leaped back onto Pumbaa in front of Mira.  
  
"Move it, Pumbaa," Timon said, his brow furrowed.  
  
Pumbaa began walking again under the stares of everyone but most of them were directed at Timon.  
  
Mira leaned forward and whispered quietly into Timon's ear, "Thank you."  
  
"N-no problem," Timon replied and couldn't help but smile.  
  
Soon everyone was back on track to Pride Rock, with a star sprinkled cloak of darkness slowly covering the sky above them.  
  
~~~ to be continued ~~~  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Not much of a cliffhanger here, I know. Some of you may rejoice and others will cry. Anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry if Timon's out of character and all but you shouldn't flame me for that. You shouldn't flame me at all, darn it! Thankies to those who reviewed! TTFN! 


	4. Goodbye May Seem Like Forever

DarkEcoOttsel: Whew, chapter four already. Well, I wanted to thank those who reviewed or even bothered to read this story. On with the fic!  
  
Summary for Chapter Four: Timon, Pumbaa, Mira, and Simba set out for the Pride Land border and along the way, they meet up with the hyenas again. Will they get some more information or will they just plain get eaten? I dunno—I didn't type that far yet! A bit more romance in this chapter, too.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the two hyenas and Mira.  
  
Chapter Four ~~ Goodbye May Seem Like Forever  
  
"Well, sure I'll go with you," Simba answered Timon. They had just gotten back to Pride Rock and it was pretty late.  
  
"Thanks, Simba," Timon yawned. All the yelling had made him tired.  
  
"Maybe we should head out early tomorrow," Pumbaa suggested groggily. " Then we should get to Hakuna Matata by sunset."  
  
"Great idea," Simba said as he lied down next to Nala, who was already fast asleep.  
  
After some moving around, everyone was comfortable inside Pride Rock and drifting off into slumber land. Well, almost everyone.  
  
Timon had just shut his eyes when he remembered Mira. He sat up and looked around to find that she wasn't among the lions. He muttered something as he stood up and walked towards the entrance. He spotted Mira sitting on a small rock just outside.  
  
Mira sighed as she sniffed the cool night air. She leaned back on her elbows and stared up at the night sky, twinkling stars, and moon.  
  
"It's nice out tonight," Timon said as he walked up behind her and leaned against the rock.  
  
"Yeah," Mira smiled. "It's so clear out. We'll have good weather for traveling."  
  
"Mm," Timon smiled a little and then stretched. "Man, I can't wait to get back home!"  
  
"Are you sure I'll be accepted?" Mira asked again, turning to look at him.  
  
Timon looked back at her and couldn't help notice how the light from the moon made her look pretty. Did I just type pretty—I meant beautiful.  
  
"How many times do I have to say yes?" Timon said, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"But its not like that," Mira snapped her fingers, "that a mob of meerkats would accept a rogue like me into their colony."  
  
"Well, my colony's different," Timon stated. "They won't object if I bring you to live with us."  
  
"Why—do they love you that much that they even made a song about you?" Mira asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
Mira turned to him with her brow raised. "You mean they actually did? What'd you do that was so great?"  
  
"Oh, I just saved my Ma and Uncle Max's lives, kicked hyena butt, and brought my family to the promised land," Timon answered proudly.  
  
"Really?" Mira asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Well, sure," Timon answered plainly.  
  
"Wow," Mira said as she looked back up at the stars.  
  
They were silent for a while, just looking up at the stars and taking in the night's fresh air. Then Mira shattered the silence.  
  
"Have you ever felt lonely?" Mira asked quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Timon looked at her, a little shocked by her question.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Well," Timon hesitated. "Yeah, a couple times actually."  
  
"When?" Mira asked.  
  
"Right after my dad died," Timon replied, staring down at his fists and then clenched them. "Even though I still had Ma, I felt alone." Timon decided not to tell her about the first time he left the Pit of Shame and started bawling like a baby.  
  
"I've been feeling really alone," Mira said quietly. "I don't know who I am or where I came from. For all I know, I don't even exist."  
  
"But...you're not alone anymore."  
  
Mira slowly turned her head and looked at Timon, who was smiling at her.  
  
It was then that Mira realized Timon was right. She wasn't alone anymore. She had friends now. She wasn't alone.  
  
+++  
  
Early the next morning, Timon felt someone nudging him.  
  
"Timon. Hey, Timon!"  
  
Timon groaned and covered his ears. He rolled over and fell off the rock he was lying on.  
  
"Oof!" Timon grunted as he hit the hard ground.  
  
Mira giggled and walked up next to him. She knelt down and tapped his nose twice.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead," Mira said and grinned. "Everyone's already up and ready. Except you, that is."  
  
"Ready...? Ready for what?" Timon mumbled without opening his eyes.  
  
"Hell-o!" Mira rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're taking me to meet your colony. Remember?"  
  
"Huh—oh!" Timon's eyes fluttered open and he stood up. "Oh, right. Where's Simba?"  
  
"He's waiting for us by the waterhole," Mira replied as she stood up as well. "C'mon. It'll take all day to get to your home at this rate."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Timon stretched until he heard a pop. He followed Mira down the path that lead to the waterhole. He hesitated and then asked, "Mira?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are ya gonna do after you're accepted into the colony?"  
  
"IF I'm accepted...well, I haven't thought about it really," Mira looked thoughtful as she walked besides Timon. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering," Timon answered and blushed. "I mean, there's a lot to do there—go swimming, chow down on an endless supply of grubs, meet cute guys..."  
  
"I've already met a cute guy."  
  
Timon stopped walking, as did she, and looked at her. She was grinning.  
  
They stood in silence, just looking at each other for a couple minutes. Then Mira tapped Timon on the nose and giggled.  
  
"You're it!" Mira cried as she began to run on all fours down the path. Timon was in a state of shock but quickly recovered, taking off after her.  
  
"Slowpoke, slowpoke!" Mira chanted as she ran faster. She yelped as Timon grabbed her tail.  
  
"GotchaaaAHH!" Timon cried as Mira flipped over, dragging him with her, down a small hill. They tumbled head over heals in one big mess of fur, tails, and limbs.  
  
"Woah!" Mira yelped as she landed in some soft grass and Timon landed half on top of her. Their noses were touching and their lips inches apart. They staid that way for a little less than thirty seconds.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Timon and Mira gasped and scrambled off each other. The two meerkats blushed and tried to hide their embarrassment from everyone at the waterhole. They thanked God it was only Simba, Pumbaa, and Kiara.  
  
"Good morning," Kiara grinned and laughed.  
  
"H-hi," Timon stuttered.  
  
"It's about time you decided to show up!" Simba was also smiling widely. " What was taking you two so long?"  
  
"We were just playing a game of Tag, sir," Mira answered quickly.  
  
"I see," Simba continued to smile. "Well, almost ready to go?"  
  
"Ready and waiting," Timon said as he leaped onto Pumbaa's head and helped Mira on.  
  
"Don't cha want breakfast first?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Naw, we'll get some later," Timon said. "C'mon, I wanna go home!"  
  
Soon all four of them were on their way to the Pride Land borders. After about fifteen minutes of walking, a growl rang out.  
  
"Pumbaa, try to control your gases!" Timon said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"But, uh, Timon, that wasn't my stomach," Pumbaa answered nervously.  
  
"Tell me it was yours, Mira," Timon said, now beginning to get nervous as well.  
  
"Uh, uh," Mira shook her head, her eyes wide.  
  
"Simba??"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oy," Timon sighed. "I bet you it's those hyenas!"  
  
"Now, Timon, it could be another animal," Mira said, although she had a bad feeling deep in her gut.  
  
"Yeah—any animal with sharp teeth, razor claws, and a hunger for meerkats!"  
  
"Chill out, Timon!" Simba ordered. "Mira's right. It could be a hungry elephant with a huge stomach—"  
  
At that very second, the two hyenas that attacked Timon and Mira the other day leaped out of the tall grass and onto the path.  
  
"Nobody listens to Old Timon anymore," Timon muttered and gulped.  
  
"Well if it ain't the rats and the pig!" one hyena grinned as drool spilled out from behind his jaws.  
  
"Look, Niku, they're hanging out with the King of Pride Rock," the other hyena said to the other.  
  
"So it seems, Miku," Niku said. It was obvious these guys were brothers.  
  
"Get out!" Simba roared. "You were banished along with the rest of the hyenas!"  
  
"We were not part of the hyena pack you banished," Miku said harshly. "We are part of a different group living away from the Pride Lands."  
  
"Hey, buddy, you attacked us yesterday!" Timon shouted as he stood up on Pumbaa's back. "You and your brother!"  
  
"We were merely looking for a bite to eat," Niku replied with a growl.  
  
"You also claimed you knew Mir-er, my sister!" Timon corrected himself in time. "You called her Mira or something."  
  
"Uh, huh!" Mira said, speaking up. "And you also said you killed my mob and my brother but how can that be when he's standing right here?" Mira gestured to Timon.  
  
"Yeah!" Pumbaa grunted, finally catching on.  
  
"Just how dumb do you think we are?" Miku snapped.  
  
Timon was about to say a smart remark but Niku cut him off.  
  
"We know who all of you are," Niku grinned evilly. He looked at each person as he said, "Pumbaa, Simba, Timon, and of course, Mira."  
  
"So what's your plan?" Mira whispered to Timon frantically.  
  
"I'll let you know when I think of one," Timon replied as he began to sweat nervously.  
  
"This is your last chance," Simba growled as he moved forward. The hyenas began to laugh.  
  
"The odds are against you, Simba," Miku grinned and snickered.  
  
Mira looked around frantically. The hyenas were after her. It wasn't fair to get everyone else caught up in her own mess. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Timon suddenly felt the presence behind him vanish. He turned around and spotted Mira as she dashed off into the grass.  
  
"Mira!" Timon screamed.  
  
"Ho!" the brothers shouted as they dove into the grass after her and then everything was silent.  
  
Timon leaped off Pumbaa's head and went into the grass as well, calling Mira's name the whole way.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Miku asked his brother.  
  
"She can't run THAT fast!" Niku growled as he darted off in the opposite direction that Mira was running in.  
  
Mira looked back and yelped when she bumped into someone. She staggered backwards but soon recovered.  
  
"T-Timon!" Mira gasped. "What—"  
  
Timon grabbed Mira and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" Timon said sternly. He released her and she nodded and sniffed.  
  
"GOTCHA!"  
  
Timon and Mira whirled around with identical horrified looks on their faces.  
  
Niku and Miku leaped out of the grass and landed in front of them.  
  
"It's time for you two to die," Niku said and licked his lips. "I get the girl."  
  
"What? No way!" Miku objected. "I found them!"  
  
"So? I'm oldest!"  
  
"We're twins, idiot!"  
  
"So, I'm older by two minutes!"  
  
While the hyena brothers bickered, Timon and Mira managed to escape and find their way back to Pumbaa and Simba.  
  
"What happened?" Simba asked worriedly.  
  
"Let's just get outta here before they realize we're gone," Timon muttered as he and Mira climbed back onto Pumbaa. They started traveling again without saying much.  
  
After a while, Timon turned to look at Mira. He smiled, but she looked away as if ashamed of something.  
  
"What's up?" Timon asked her.  
  
Mira sighed and glanced at him. She said slowly, "I...I don't think I should go with you."  
  
"W-what? Why?!" Timon cried, a little shocked at his own outburst.  
  
"Timon, those hyenas are after me and it's pretty obvious that they aren't going to give up," Mira said in no more than a whisper. "If I stick with you and Pumbaa, I'll be putting you two in danger. I already have and I'm afraid that if I go with you to live with your colony, I'll be putting them in danger as well."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Timon, I don't want anyone to get hurt," Mira said softly and looked down at her hands. "Especially you."  
  
"Mira—"  
  
"Whether you let me go or not," Mira sadly smiled, "I'll be leaving you and Pumbaa at the border."  
  
Timon, for once in his life, was utterly speechless. He wanted so badly to shout and tell her not to go but something inside him held back his emotions. He couldn't let them out. Leaving her made his heart shatter into a billion pieces.  
  
Timon turned around and gasped. They were at the border? Already?! But...but....  
  
"Good luck, guys," Simba said as he turned to leave for the long trip home. "See ya later." He left.  
  
"Bye, Simba!" Pumbaa waved. Then he began to trot in the direction of the oasis when Mira spoke up.  
  
"Uh, Pumbaa? Could you stop please?" Mira asked. Pumbaa stopped and she got off him.  
  
"What's wrong, Miss Mira?" Pumbaa asked.  
  
"Sorry, Pumbaa, I can't go home with you," Mira said, avoiding Timon's eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him.  
  
"Aww, why?" Pumbaa asked, his voice filled with sadness.  
  
"I...I just think it would be safer," Mira replied. "I have to go."  
  
"Will you come to visit?" Pumbaa asked eagerly.  
  
"Uh, if I have time, sure," Mira grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Okay! Bye then!" Pumbaa said as he began to walk away, leaving Mira behind. "It was really nice meeting you!"  
  
"Bye, Pumbaa," Mira called then in a softer tone, "Goodbye, Timon..."  
  
Timon heard her but he didn't respond. He was afraid he would cry if he made eye contact. Why did he act so darn differently in front of her?!  
  
Mira turned and began her long journey to no where in particular. She felt rears well up in her eyes and she didn't bother to hold them back.  
  
+++  
  
That evening, Timon and Pumbaa returned to Hakuna Matata. They were cheered and greeted at and soon Timon's Praise Song was being sung. Word was spreading about a welcome home party. Timon, of course, didn't feel like partying.  
  
"Timon, what's wrong?" Ma approached him once the crowd dissipated. She sat down next to him and looked up at him.  
  
"Aw, nothing, Ma," Timon replied gloomily as he played with a twig.  
  
"Something's wrong, you haven't looked this depressed since Buzz died," Ma insisted.  
  
Timon sighed. "Okay, here's what happened." Timon told her everything that happened since the rainstorm all the way up to when Mira left. Ma listened intently.  
  
"Oh, my little Timmy's growing up!" Ma hugged him tightly.  
  
"Ma, seriously!" Timon snapped and she let go. Ma looked at him and saw the sadness and depression in his eyes.  
  
"Timon, this girl means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Ma asked. "I mean, do you like her?"  
  
"Sure I LIKE her," Timon shrugged.  
  
"But do you love her?" Ma asked.  
  
Timon was silent. He gulped and looked at his mother with an unsure look. He had never felt this way before around a girl. He had never even met a girl, besides his mom. Now he was sure about his feelings...but did Mira feel the same?  
  
"I-I...I" Timon stuttered and Ma stopped him from saying anything more.  
  
"Don't tell me," Ma said and smiled a little, "tell her."  
  
Timon smiled and nodded. He stood up and started to run towards the desert. "Cover for me, Ma!"  
  
"Okay, sweetie!" Ma gave him a thumbs up and beamed at her son as he ran. She whispered, "Oh, Buzz, if you could see your son now."  
  
Timon ran as fast as he could out of the oasis and hopped to God that nothing happened to her. He would find her. He promised her that he would even if it took him forever.  
  
~~~ to be continued ~~~  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Yahoo! Can't wait for chappie five! Get to work on those reviews and praise me! Bwa! TTFN! 


	5. Life or Death Choices

DarkEcoOttsel: Okay, enough chat, getting on wit the chapter. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter Five Summary: This chapter's more like a song fic but read it anyway—some exciting and romantic things happen! Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Mira, Niku and Miku. I don't own the song, either.  
  
Chapter Five ~~ Life or Death Choices  
  
Timon ran as fast as he could in the direction he saw Mira go in. He didn't dare stop to take a breath or drink some refreshing water. He had to find Mira as soon as he could. He wanted to see her.  
  
Mira finally stopped walking. She looked up at the stars and sky.  
  
(In a perfect world one we've never known we would never need to face the world alone)  
  
Timon didn't know how long he had been running and he didn't care. He hoped she was okay.  
  
Mira started walking again until she came to a small pond. She looked at her reflection and blinked. For a second, it looked like her right half was missing. She shrugged it off and continued walking.  
  
(It can have the world we'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart but somewhere in my secret heart)  
  
Mira thought she heard something like a twig snapping. She turned and suddenly felt her heart flutter. But it was only the wind. She sighed.  
  
(I know love will find a way anywhere I go—I'm home if you are there beside me like dark turning into day now that I've found you love will find a way)  
  
Timon peered through some tall grass and saw Mira sitting on a rock. He smiled—not just because he had found her but because she was okay. He took a breath and moved forward silently.  
  
(I was so afraid now I realize love is never wrong and so it never dies there's a perfect world shining in your eyes)  
  
Mira sighed. A little orange flower was thrusted into her view and she took it absentmindedly. Then her eyes widened and she looked up to see Timon standing there with a grin on his face. A smile soon found its way onto her face, too.  
  
(And if only they could feel it too the happiness I feel with you they know love will find a way anywhere we go—we're home if we are there together)  
  
Mira leaped up and hugged Timon and he hugged back. They were so relieved, so happy to see each other again. Mira let her tears fall and Timon wiped them away.  
  
(Like dark turning into day somehow we'll come through now that I've found you love will find a way I...know...love...will find a way)  
  
After a minute or two, Mira stepped back and looked at Timon.  
  
"Why'd you come back?" she asked.  
  
"I—I realized something while you were gone," Timon blushed. "I missed you a lot and I couldn't stand being away from you any longer. I had to see you."  
  
Mira blushed and she could tell Timon was too.  
  
"I missed you a lot, too, Timon," Mira said softly. "I felt so lonely without you there. I kinda felt lost."  
  
"After thinking about it, I found out why I wasn't acting my usual self around you."  
  
"What—didn't you ever talk to a girl before?" Mira asked and grinned.  
  
"Nope. No one beside my Ma," Timon grinned sheepishly.  
  
Mira giggled.  
  
"Anyway, the reason is—"  
  
"Hehehe..."  
  
"Please tell me that was you," the two meerkats said in unison to each other. They gasped as Miku and Niku leaped out of the bushes and landed in front of them. They looked hungry and mad.  
  
"Uh, hi, fellas," Timon grinned in a horrified sort of way. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, we were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by for dinner," Niku growled darkly.  
  
"I heard dinner is two helpings of meerkat," Miku said as he glared at them.  
  
"So sorry guys, fresh out," Mira replied as she tried to steady her quivering voice. "Maybe if you come back in a month or three—"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss," Miku growled. "But we've already paid for our dinner. We insist on getting our money's worth."  
  
"Uh, sit tight and we'll get you a table and menu," Timon grabbed Mira's hand and they began to run away.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Miku put a paw down in front of them, blocking their path. "Sorry, but playtime's over. This time you two ain't leaving alive."  
  
Timon and Mira screamed as the hyena brothers lunged at them and they only had a split second to scurry away. Timon went one way and Mira went the other, both trying not to get stepped on or eaten.  
  
"Mira, RUN!" Timon cried frantically as he narrowly missed Miku's paw.  
  
Mira scrambled under Niku and ran towards Timon, two frightened to utter a word. She was just about to reach Timon when Miku leaped at them.  
  
"AGH!" Timon howled as the tips of Miku's claws slashed his back, leaving three bloody claw marks.  
  
"Timon!!" Mira screamed as he fell to the ground and Miku put a paw on top of him. He screamed again.  
  
"NO! Stop it!" Mira cried, tears streaming down her face. "Kill me if you must, not him! He's not part of this!"  
  
"So? He is merely by being your companion," Niku came up behind Mira.  
  
"B-b-but if you kill me now, what proof will you have to bring back to your pack?" Mira asked suddenly, ideas popping into her head.  
  
"Your blood on our teeth will prove—"  
  
"It'll wash off before you even get home," Mira said, her voice getting stronger with every word. "No one will believe that you killed me."  
  
Mira, what are you doing? Timon thought as he clenched his fists in pain. You'll die! Run, forget about me!  
  
"She's right," Miku muttered.  
  
"Shut up!" Niku snapped. He knew she was right though. A thought came into his head. "Okay, we'll take you home so everyone can watch us kill you!"  
  
Mira gulped. He had said what she hoped he'd say.  
  
"N-no!" Timon gasped as he sucked in air through his teeth.  
  
"I'll go with you willingly if you spare him," Mira pointed at Timon.  
  
"Whatever, he'll die here anyway," Niku snickered. "Look at all the blood commin' from him! Heh! He'll bleed to death before he gets back home!"  
  
"Mira, don't!" Timon gasped again once Miku lifted his paw off him. He stood up shakily and ran to her, forgetting all about the crimson blood dripping down his back and staining the earth.  
  
Mira gave him a gentle hug and smiled at him, tears once again slipping down her cheeks.  
  
"Timon, I'll be okay," Mira whispered. "Just promise me that you'll be okay and live."  
  
"Mira—" Timon started but Niku nudged Mira away and then they were gone. Timon was left standing alone in a pool of his blood.  
  
+++  
  
Uncle Max walked up to Ma, who was sitting with her back turned to him. He asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Ma turned and looked at him with worried eyes. "I think Timon's in trouble."  
  
"What?" Max laughed. "Oh, come on! How could he—"  
  
"Max, I know! I'm his mother!" Ma exclaimed. "I know when he needs us! And he needs us now!"  
  
"What's going on?" Pumbaa poked his head through the brush.  
  
"Timon's in trouble," Ma repeated as she walked up to the warthog. "We need to find him!"  
  
"Okay, let's get going!" Pumbaa cried as she jumped onto him. They took off, leaving the oasis.  
  
Max stood there, a little dumbstruck. Then a meerkat walked up to him and snapped him out of it.  
  
"Hey, Max, where's Timon and Pumbaa?" the meerkat asked.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure," Max replied as he shook his head.  
  
"Man, they're gonna miss the party," the male sighed as he walked away.  
  
Max looked around before he walked to the edge of the oasis and the beginning of the desert. He looked out into the distance and thought he saw something big and brown coming towards him. As it got closer, Max realized it was Pumbaa and Ma. Ma was holding something that looked like a bloody Timon.  
  
+++  
  
Everyone was crowded around Ma as she washed Timon's cuts and gashes. Whispers were going around the crowd.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?"  
  
"Is he...dead?"  
  
"Look at those slashes!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Ma listened to the whispers going around but she didn't answer them. She just stared at Timon, who was lying motionless and hardly breathing. He looked horrible. She prayed that he would be okay....  
  
+++  
  
Timon blinked. He knew his eyes were open but all he saw was darkness. Then someone began screaming in pain. That someone sounded a lot like Mira.  
  
"Mira!" Timon cried, his voice echoing in the creepy darkness and going no where. Mira continued screaming for a few painful seconds. Then there was a horrible crack and snapping sound that made Timon's stomach heave.  
  
Timon blinked and an image filled his mind for about ten seconds and then Timon woke up with a jerk.  
  
"MIRA!" Timon screamed as he sat up in alarm. Everyone stared at him and shouts of joy erupted from the crowd. He didn't hear them though.  
  
Timon scrambled up and pushed through the crowd, ignoring the pain that shot through his body with each movement. He had his mind set on one thing.  
  
"Timon!" Ma stood up and ran after him. "Stop!"  
  
"Timon, what happened?" Max yelled as he followed behind him.  
  
"Hyenas...!" Timon cried through clenched teeth as he continued to run.  
  
"Hyenas?!" the mob of meerkats cried in alarm.  
  
"They took her!" Timon shouted. He skidded to a stop when Uncle Max stepped in front of him.  
  
"Took who?!" Max demanded to know.  
  
"Mira! They kidnapped her and they're gonna kill her! It's all my fault!" Timon yelled angrily. "I wasn't strong enough to save her and now she's gonna die!"  
  
"Who's Mira?" a meerkat asked.  
  
"The name sounds familiar," Max muttered, scratching his chin.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" Timon mumbled as he ran past Max.  
  
"Timon, wait! How are you gonna save her if you don't know where she is?" Ma asked him.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea," Timon replied. He saw Pumbaa by a log but he didn't stop running.  
  
"Timon!" Pumbaa exclaimed. "Where're you going? Your wounds—"  
  
"Pumbaa, stay here and watch out for everyone while I'm gone," Timon ordered. "I need to do this alone—it'll be faster without you."  
  
"But..." Pumbaa trailed off as Timon disappeared through some bushes.  
  
+++  
  
Mira opened her eyes weakly. She had no idea where she was but in the distance she heard hyenas giggling so she knew that she probably wasn't safe. She stifled a scream as she tried to move her left arm.  
  
"It's sprained," Mira sighed as she looked at her arm. She looked around the small room and saw a single stream of moonlight coming through a hole in the ceiling. She cold have escaped through the hole in her arm wasn't sprained.  
  
Mira shivered as a blast of cold wind came through a crack in the wall. She retreated to the far corner where the moonlight was hitting. She sat down and looked up at the night sky. She saw a 'firefly' (aka star) shoot across the sky and she made a wish.  
  
She felt salty tears well up in her eyes. She missed Timon so much. Mira felt cold and alone without him around. He would always cheer her up and make her laugh.  
  
Mira began to sob. She wondered where Timon was now and if he was even alive for that matter.  
  
+++  
  
Timon stopped running. This was his first stop in hours and he was so thirsty. He fell to the ground and landed on his stomach with a groan of pain.  
  
"Dad..." Timon said in a hoarse whisper. He winced as the sun began to rise. "D-Dad, I know I don't normally talk to ya or ask you for help...but right now I do. P-please, give me the strength to save Mira."  
  
Timon shut his eyes. He felt the wind ruffle his fur and then he opened his eyes. He stood up and began to run again, filled with a new strength.  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Timon muttered and smiled up at the rising sun.  
  
+++  
  
"We gotta go after him!" Ma cried back at the oasis. "He can't fight those hyenas alone! He and Mira are going to—"  
  
"Aha! Now I remember!" Max snapped his fingers and smiled broadly.  
  
"Remember what, Uncle Max?" Pumbaa asked.  
  
"Would ya stop calling me that?" Max snapped. "I'm not your uncle! Anyway, I remember. It was a couple years back when Timon was just a pup. The tradition was similar to the lions at Pride Rock—as soon as you are born, you're betrothed to someone."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember that now," Ma looked thoughtful.  
  
"Yes, well, our colony was larger a few years back," Max continued. "It was before Buzz became the alpha male. When he did become the alpha male, he changed the rule of betrothal. Timon was betrothed to a female named Mira at the time. When Mira's parents found out, they went ballistic and left the mob with a few other meerkats, taking Mira with them."  
  
"Wow," Pumbaa said in awe. "Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Some," Ma replied. "Timon doesn't, though."  
  
"Oh," Pumbaa said. Then he asked, "Why did Buzz change the rule?" Timon had told Pumbaa about Buzz awhile back.  
  
"He believed that one should be able to chose someone to love on their own," Ma said softly. "Not have to be forced to love."  
  
"Do you think Mira knows?" Max asked.  
  
"Mira can't remember anything," Pumbaa shook his head sadly. "She lost her memories."  
  
"I can't believe they actually found each other and fell in love!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Love?" Pumbaa questioned. "But...if Timon falls in love, do you think he'd leave here to start a new colony? Just like Simba did?"  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Oh, that's silly," Ma laughed weakly. "Why would they leave? They've got a beautiful oasis to come home to."  
  
"Can we get off this subject already?" Max snapped. "What are we gonna do? Timon went off on some 'heroic mission' trying to save a girl he was betrothed to years ago and the two of them probably won't come back alive!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ma, Uncle Max, and Pumbaa turned to see the rest of the colony staring at them wide-eyed in horror.  
  
~~~ to be continued ~~~  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Okay, not much of a cliffhanger, but I'm still evil! Bwahahaha! Don't forget to review and don't let the branches hit you on the way out! TTFN! 


	6. Showdown in the Outlands

DarkEcoOttsel: Final chapter, peeps! (sobs) I'm not crying because I'm sad—I'm just happy I'm almost done! Mwaha! Okay, enough of my evil laugh—just read the chapter! (listens to TLK soundtrack)  
  
Summary for Chapter Six: This is the last chapter and also the most action/adventure filled. I don't wanna give all of it away and I'm not good at keeping secrets! All I'm telling ya is that Timon finds Mira. The hyenas are right on their tails, too. Will they make it out alive? Just read and review, peeps!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Mira, Niku, and Miku. DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
Chapter Six ~~ Showdown in the Outlands  
  
Timon sighed and grinned tiredly. He had made it to the place he saw in his dream: the Outlands. Standing before him was the huge, castle-like, termite ridden domain that was now inhabited by the hyenas.  
  
So, Timon thought. The hyenas are hanging out here.  
  
Timon had traveled through the Pride Lands all night and through the day. Something inside him gave him the strength to carry on.  
  
Timon stiffened when he hard laughing and saw two female hyenas approaching. He hid behind a rock and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Did ya hear? Niku and Miku captured that rat, Mira," one hyena told the other. "Those two dopes are gonna kill her at dusk to prove that they're just as good as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed."  
  
Timon felt a wave of relief and horror flood throughout his body. Mira was alive, but only for a while longer.  
  
"Where're they keeping her until then?" the other hyena asked.  
  
"Somewhere in the west wing."  
  
That's all Timon needed to hear. He looked at the sun, which was setting. Setting?! He only had a few minutes to get her out before the hyenas killed her!  
  
Timon quickly entered the domain and followed a series of tunnels heading west. There weren't any hyenas around; Timon guessed they were all waiting somewhere to watch Mira die.  
  
Timon cursed when he came to a fork in the road. Which way should he go? He didn't have time to search every tunnel in the west!  
  
Then Timon heard a faint sound. It sounded like humming or whispering or something but it seemed to be coming from the tunnel to the right. He followed it and it became louder with each step. He stopped in front of a wall that had a hole towards the ceiling. He climbed up and looked inside.  
  
Mira was sitting in a corner looking utterly miserable. Her left arm lay limp at her side and her eyes were red from crying. She was humming the same tune she had before, only this time she didn't look happy at all.  
  
"M-Mira?" Timon whispered.  
  
Mira looked up slowly and gasped, "T-Timon?"  
  
"Mira! It's me!" Timon cried happily.  
  
"Timon!" Mira sobbed. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well, that's a fine hello!" Timon retorted and folded his arms in mock.  
  
"Timon, if they catch you here, they'll kill you along with me!" Mira shouted in a whisper.  
  
"We're both gonna get outta here alive," Timon told her. "Climb up here! Hurry!"  
  
"I can't—they broke my arm," Mira responded. "I'd be dead weight to you. I haven't eaten or drunken anything in a day!"  
  
"All the more reason to get you outta here," Timon smiled as he jumped from the hole into the room.  
  
"Timon..." Mira started.  
  
He turned around and said, "If you can, see if you can put your arms around my neck. Hold on and we'll be outta here in no time."  
  
Mira used her right hand to lift her sprained one around his neck. She winced and yelped a little but Mira was determined.  
  
"You okay?" Timon asked as he began the slow climb up. The weight of her wasn't that bad, but he feared he might lose his grip.  
  
"I little pain is worth our lives," Mira responded. She wrapped her legs around his stomach to offer him better support.  
  
Timon was almost to the top when he heard hyena laughter. He almost lost his grip when a hyena broke through the wall.  
  
"Be quiet," he whispered to Mira.  
  
When the dust cleared, Niku looked around and growled.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted to his brother behind him. "She ain't here!"  
  
"You probably stepped on here!" Miku shouted back as he stepped into the room. He looked around and then suddenly looked straight at Timon and Mira.  
  
"HEY!" Miku shouted and Timon and Mira screamed. Miku lunged at them and narrowly missed them.  
  
"I told you she would escape!" Niku growled angrily.  
  
"I told you to break her arm so she couldn't!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
Timon took this chance to start climbing again but he was losing his grip. Mira noticed how strained he was becoming. She also noticed some loose rubble hanging loosely to her right.  
  
"I got an idea," Mira told Timon. She started kicking at the rubble and with one last whack of the tail, pounds of soil, dirt, and rock came pouring from the wall and landed straight on the hyena brothers.  
  
"ARGH!" Niku shrieked right before a rock silenced him.  
  
"Go!" Mira shouted. "The others must've heard that yell by now!"  
  
Timon summoned all his energy and soon they were standing in the tunnel. As they ran, Mira asked Timon a question.  
  
"Timon, why'd you come to save me?" Mira asked.  
  
"I came...I came to save you because I—" Timon was cut off as a wall of hyenas came right at them and full speed.  
  
Timon pulled Mira into a small niche in the wall that went a little ways back. The hyenas began clawing and snapping at the entrance.  
  
"Whoever kills 'em first wins!" one hyena shouted.  
  
"Timon, I'm scared," Mira whispered as she clung to him. Timon was just as freaked out, but he didn't want her to think that. He noticed the weak looking ceiling. He grinned and knew that his klutziness would come in hands once again.  
  
Mira watched as Timon began to kick at the ceiling and soon it all came rushing down, creating a hole large enough for them to sneak out.  
  
Once out, they discovered that they were at the top of a huge hill that was slanted straight down. They were at least fifty feet high.  
  
"What're we gonna do?" Mira cried as she grabbed Timon's arm.  
  
"Uh—" Timon was cut off as a hyena broke through the ground behind them.  
  
"Gotcha!" she cried as she began to wriggle free.  
  
Timon and Mira screamed and began to back up slowly as more hyenas broke through the termite-weakened structure.  
  
Mira backed up more and gasped when she felt the earth slip away from beneath her feet. She screamed as she tumbled backwards down the hill. She landed with a thud on a piece of land jutting out and didn't move.  
  
"Mira!!" Timon screamed.  
  
"Aww, poor baby," one female hyena chuckled as she approached him. "Miss her? That's okay—you'll be joining her!" She slashed at him but he had leaped down the hill and landed next to Mira's lifeless form.  
  
"Get them!" the hyenas cried as they slid down the hill after them.  
  
Timon gingerly picked Mira up in his arms and cradled her. He looked up in horror at the hyenas as they came skidding at him.  
  
"Heads up!" a hyena shouted as more went over the side. They failed to notice that the ground beneath them was starting to shatter and crumble.  
  
Timon shut his eyes tightly and felt himself falling, still clutching Mira tightly. He heard the frightened cries of the hyenas as they fell to their deaths along with the entire domain of the Outsiders. Then Timon felt the world around him slip into an uneasy darkness.  
  
+++  
  
"Hurry up, Pumbaa!" Ma shouted from the warthog's back as they galloped at full speed across the Pride Lands. "I told everyone that we'd be back with Timon and Mira!"  
  
"I'm—hey, what's that?" Pumbaa looked to the horizon where a reddish smoke was rising up. The next thing they heard was the roaring echo that sounded like a structure collapsing. Pumbaa had a feeling deep in his gut. He knew that Timon and Mira were over there.  
  
"Pumbaa, where are you going?" Max asked irritably as the warthog changed directions.  
  
"I think Timon's over there," Pumbaa stated without changing direction.  
  
"I think he is, too," Ma said, putting a paw over her heart and staring off into the distance.  
  
+++  
  
Mira took in a sharp breath and coughed several times. She opened her eyes and saw that it was dark out. There was nothing left of the Outlander's domain except rocks and rubble. Mira could also make out several bodies among the rubble but they were too big to be Timon's. Timon.  
  
"Timon!!" Mira shouted as she sat up painfully. She looked around until she spotted him a few feet away. He was bleeding from a long gash down his arm and he was unconscious.  
  
"Oh my God!" Mira screamed in horror as she crawled over to him. She touched his cheek with a paw. He didn't even flinch.  
  
Fresh tears filled Mira's eyes and she began to sob.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Timon!" she cried. "Its all my fault! If I hadn't gotten you involved, if I hadn't lost my memory—"  
  
"If I hadn't been so stupid."  
  
"Yes, if I hadn't been so stup...id?" Mira trailed off and she opened her eyes.  
  
Timon grinned up at her and soon a smile found its way onto her face. She was too overjoyed to be upset with his remark.  
  
Mira hugged Timon tightly, not caring about the pain that shot through her sprained arm.  
  
"Ow!" Timon yelped and Mira quickly released him.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Mira smiled sheepishly. "I'm just so glad you're alive!"  
  
"I'm glad YOU'RE alive," Timon told her as he sat up and groaned. " Oww...I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."  
  
Mira started to cry again and Timon gently wiped away her tears. They moved closer for a kiss when—  
  
"TIMON! MIRA!!" Pumbaa shouted as he galloped up to them and gave them a huge, crushing hug.  
  
"OWWWW!!!" they screamed in pain.  
  
"Pumbaa, heel!" Ma grabbed Pumbaa's ears and pulled. The pig released the meerkats and he set them down.  
  
"What happened?" Max asked as he stared at the carnage around them.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" Timon asked tiredly as he took Mira's paw in his.  
  
"Yes," Mira rested her head in his shoulder. "Can we just go home?"  
  
Ma and Max looked at each other and smiled. Then Ma whispered to Pumbaa telling him to walk ahead of them slowly.  
  
"There's a good and down side to this," Mira said once they were out of earshot and frowned.  
  
"What's that?" Timon asked her. "Good first."  
  
"Well, the good part is that we came out of this alive," Mira replied. " And the bad part is that I still have amnesia."  
  
Timon frowned. Then a thought popped into his mind. He remembered a story his dad would tell him when he was young about a kiss that had a magical power to do something—he always fell asleep before Buzz could tell him what it did.  
  
Timon leaned down and kissed Mira on the lips. He broke it after a second and asked, "Did that help?"  
  
"No..." Mira blushed. "But it felt good."  
  
"Would it help if I said I love you?"  
  
As those words echoed in her head, something clicked. Then her whole past came rushing back into her head. Everything that she had forgotten was coming back to her now: how Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed came and slaughtered her entire family, how she escape and drifted around looking for a place to stay, how the other mobs shunned her, how Niku and Miku chased her into the river, how she slammed her head on a rock, and finally how she woke up at Pride Rock. She remembered now.  
  
"Mira?" Timon waved a hand in front of her face and she blinked. She looked at him and grinned.  
  
"I remember!" Mira hugged him gently. "I got my memories back! Thank you so much, Timon!"  
  
"What? You mean it worked?" Timon looked surprised.  
  
"Hurry up, back there!" Max shouted from a ways away. "I wanna get back home before I die!"  
  
"I guess we better hurry then," Timon joked and Mira laughed. They climbed onto Pumbaa.  
  
"Where to, pal?" Pumbaa grinned.  
  
"Home! And wake us when we get there!"  
  
+++  
  
"Wake up, Timon!"  
  
Timon groaned and opened his eyes to see Max standing over him.  
  
He rolled over and grumbled, "Aww, what? Are we home already?"  
  
"No, this is just a pit stop," Max snapped. "Everyone's thirsty and hungry."  
  
Timon sat up and grimaced. They had only been traveling for a few hours but he was already sore. He looked around but Mira wasn't there.  
  
"If you're looking for Mira," Max said with a small grin, "she went off in that direction."  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Max," Timon said as he slid off the rock he was lying on. After he looked around, he realized that they were at the same spot where he had found Mira after looking everywhere for her. He thought that she might be there.  
  
He made his way through some grass. He saw Ma and Pumbaa looking for grubs but he didn't see Mira anywhere. Then, after moving a bit further, he spotted her sitting on the same rock he found her on. Timon grinned and sneaked up behind her. He wrapped his hands around her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" he joked.  
  
"Lemme guess," Mira laughed and pulled his hands away. "Well, hello, sleepyhead."  
  
"Hey, I seem to recall that you were just as tired as I was," Timon sat down next to her.  
  
"Mmm..." Mira chuckled. "Say, um, am I still coming home with you?"  
  
"Yes...if you want to," Timon added quickly.  
  
"I asked if YOU wanted me to," Mira glanced at him.  
  
"Of course I do," Timon took her hands in his. "Mira, when I told you that I loved you back there, I meant it. I love you, Mira. I want to know if you feel the same way."  
  
"Timon, I love you, too," Mira whispered. Then, louder, "I mean, I kinda guessed that you had feelings for me. You started acting weird around me and blushing ever since the Rafiki incident. Your sarcasm began to deteriorate, too. "  
  
"Uh, heheh," Timon blushed. Then he kissed her on the nose.  
  
"You two ready?" Ma shouted from the distance. "We're going to be leaving!"  
  
"Coming, Ma!" Timon shouted. He took Mira's hand and together they walked back to Ma, Pumbaa, Uncle Max, and a whole new future.  
  
THE END  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: It's DONE! Whew! Finally!!! I'm already working on a sequel and if you want me to post it, review telling me to!!! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!! TTFN! 


End file.
